Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds
The Birds is the the third episode released for Pocket God on Facebook on February 7, 2011. New Features Dodo Bird Main Article: Dodo Bird Not much was added to the game except for, as the name describes, Dodo Birds apear as a new animal (now the second animal in the game) and can be bought for 20,000 Sacrifice Points or 40 Pocket Change. Thus, a new rival god appears in the game for overuse of the Dodo Bird: SkekDodo. Tribe Customization Also, the player can now name and change the gender and names of their own personal tribe of pygmies. "Dodo Down" Boost Lastly, it is not mentioned in the summary, that there is also a new boost that revives friends and lets you sacrifice more than five friends in a day called Dodo Down. Global Challenge For Valentine's Day, Fat Cupid became the first global challenge issued to every player. The goal of this challenge was to sacrifice 100,000 friends in time for Valentine's Day to be rewarded 400,000 experience points and 8,000,000 Sacrifice Points and the Fat Cupid idol. Valentine Treats Going with the Valentine's Day theme of the episode, you can for a limited time send and receive Valentine Treats to and from your friends to bestow Devotion bonuses, which increases the amount of pygmy sacrifices you can make to earn even more points. Title Card It is the first Pocket God Online (and series) title card to feature a female pygmy. However, even though a female pygmy is featured, a male pygmy is still on the title card, meaning that a male pygmy has been on every Facebook title card as of now. This episode is the first Pocket God Facebook title card to feature animals. Origin Story In addition, while the episode is loading the title card features quotes at the bottom about what the creators "did" to create this episode. Here is the list: *In the beginning, there was Facebook... *And then we wished were gods on Facebook... *We spat to fill the ocean... *We tore open our teddy bears to create the clouds... *We painted a sky of tears on the ceiling... *We used a burger bun to make the island... *And then we fashioned Pygmies out of leftover pizza... *We invented animals to play with them... *And deadly plants to liven up the scenery... *Now the only thing that's missing is some friends...and you! This "origin" story has remained on all title cards since until it was discontinued starting with Facebook Ep. 13: Happy Valentine's Slay. "The Birds" Reference It is clear reference to the film The Birds by Alfred Hitchcock, with the title card for the Pocket God episode and the movie poster for Hitchcock's film being almost identical. "Ooga Hitchcock" Character The character, Ooga Hitchcock is a pun on Alfred Hitchcock, director of the film "The Birds" that the episode references. In addition, Ooga Hitchcock's quote (seen above) is almost identical (give or take a few words) to Alfred Hitchcock's quote about his film "The Birds" on the horror movie's poster (seen below): "It could be the most terrifying motion picture I have ever made!" The_Birds_original_poster.jpg|The similarities with the PG episode and the film Trivia *This is the first episode to issue a worldwide challenge and to introduce limited time holiday treats, the Valentine Treats. Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Episodes Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Episodes